This project continues to focus upon applications of linear algebra, matrix and vector space methods to problems in biology. Applications are heavily involved in compartmental analysis; linear control theory, and generalized kinetics. No small part of the project is devoted to meeting purely mathematical problems which arise on their proper abstract grounds.